


Git It

by laissezmoi



Category: Lord of the Flies, Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: American public school au, Band Fic, Gen, Little shop of horrors reference, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musical References, about the british school system, also???, because i know next to nothing, i'll add on more tags later bcus i literally wrote this fanfic impulsively, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissezmoi/pseuds/laissezmoi
Summary: Ralph, a loyal member of his school's band, never thought his friend would abandon him for their school's musical.Well, abandon would be an exaggeration. Simon only wanted to have fun.[Both a Band and Musical AU because I'm self indulgent.]





	Git It

**Author's Note:**

> I did not!!! Beta-read this woops  
> I thought of this idea last night and just decided to write it so :-(

“I think I’m going to audition for the musical,” Simon had suddenly announced during the middle of a petty argument between Sam and Eric. Piggy lit up at the news, immediately forgetting his lunch to ask his dear friend several questions. What made him want to audition? What song was he going to sing? Was there a specific role he was set on taking—

Ralph was less than enthusiastic.

He stared at Simon with an expression of disbelief, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. _Everyone_ knew that the drama teacher was biased. It was difficult to even get into the musical without having some type of connection with the teacher—Ralph had seen it happen with his own eyes. Last year’s cast list caused an outrage between those who auditioned. A majority of the cast came from those who were already taking the Theatre class. The minority were choir kids.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Ralph did not know about the technicalities behind the auditioning process. ‘ _All students welcome’_ his ass.

“No, you can’t do that,” the fair-haired boy began, “Simon, you were part of the pit band last year. You _know_ how their auditioning process goes. There’s a low possibility of you getting in, especially because _you_ are in band.” By now, he was standing up from his seat, tightly gripping his fork as if it would stop Simon from auditioning. He wanted to spare his friend from the disappointment of not seeing his name up on the cast list—wanted to let him _know_ that there was still stigma about playing an instrument that wasn’t piano, ukulele, or guitar in high school.

“Oh,” his friend simply replied, lowering his eyes to his own lunch. The words seemed to have discouraged him, evident by how he was poking aimlessly at his salad. There was a pang of guilt in Ralph’s chest and he ignored how the twins narrowed their eyes at him, urging him to say something motivational. That was what he was good at, after all.

He cleared his throat. “I mean- you can audition, if you want. It’s just… we’re not going to have a bassist if you get in,” murmured Ralph. He felt someone fidgeting from his left.

“The band can always find another bass player,” Piggy intervened meekly. His glasses flashed from the light for a moment as he raised his head towards Sam and Eric, hoping they would take his side and play along. “Do both of you know another bass player who would want to take Simon’s place in the pit band? We want to make sure that we’ll have back up if he _does_ get in.”

One of the twins, they assumed it was Sam, nudged the other twin. It urged him to nod which in return, made both of them nod.

Ralph sighed. “They already gave us the music. Learning it would be a hassl-”

“It’s easy,” Simon interrupted, his voice quiet yet determined. “The score is really easy. The only hard bass part in _Little Shop of Horrors_ is the slap bass, but that’s not difficult even for a beginner.” His dark eyes were intently staring at Ralph now, watching how he would react to the new piece of information. It almost appeared as if he was challenging the blond, though they both knew each other too well to assume that.

“Well--”

“When are the auditions?”

The twins finally spoke up, looking at each other and sharing a grin before returning their attention to Simon. It had been a while since they last finished each other’s sentences.

Realizing that his friends accepted his decision—judging by how Ralph looked defeated yet content, Simon grinned, poking at a seasoned leaf in his salad bowl before answering. “I was thinking that you guys could come and cheer me on. Auditions are after school today. Callbacks are tomorrow.”

Sam and Eric nodded, casually accepting their sudden change in plans before continuing to bicker about god-knows-what again. Piggy thought for a moment before also accepting; he could easily text his aunt about staying late, anyway.

Ralph, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of being surrounded by drama and choir students for a few hours, sunk into his seat, eating the last bits of his school pizza.

* * *

How long had they been in the auditorium? An hour? An hour and a half? Ralph remembered that they already finished with the dance portion of the auditions, but the incessant whispering between the casting directors made him want to doubt his memory. He leaned into Piggy, letting out a grumble and a yawn. “Why are they taking so long?” he quietly inquired, hoping that the directors wouldn’t hear his complaint and scold him. He was already deemed suspicious when he told them he wasn’t auditioning.

His large friend pursed his lips, staring at the far side of the auditorium where those who were auditioning sat silently and nervously. They could easily see where Simon was sitting—in the front row near the center. He had his earbuds on and he looked oddly calm for it to be natural. Piggy supposed that it was his way of coping.

“They’re deciding,” he half-heartedly replied, still keeping his eyes on their dark-haired friend. Something felt oddly off. He did not want to assume things however, so he returned his attention back to Ralph, keeping his mouth shut. “You have to be patient. We’re all waiting to hear him sing.”

“It wasn’t like this last year,” Eric quietly commented, carefully pushing a sleeping Sam’s head back on his shoulder. Ralph nodded in agreement, recalling how the auditions went from the previous year. He had watched just for fun, picking out all the best singers and actors. Of course, he never found out who they were, considering how their names weren’t on the official cast list.

Piggy mumbled under his breath. Something about last year’s casting directors being different. “It would be a problem if it was the same as last year,” he added on. That was enough to silence the twins. Ralph snorted at their change of behavior, slipping his phone out of his pocket to check his messages.

It was then that he saw a text message from Simon.

_Simon (3:57:12 pm):_

_help i can't choose between three songs._

Suddenly, as if he hadn’t been sulking about everything, Ralph straightened up in his seat, grabbing Piggy’s attention. “This indecisive idiot hasn’t chosen a song!” he whispered harshly. His bespectacled friend leaned over to look at the text message, his glasses fogging up in embarrassment.

“I knew it,” he commented to himself, taking off his glasses to wipe them. There was always something wrong if Simon acted calmer than usual. These types of situations would usually get him nervous; he should have known.

The fair-haired boy began to type a message:

_ Me (3:58:09 pm): _

_which songs do u have in mind??_

Ralph and Piggy turned their heads to watch Simon receive the message. The boy jumped a little in his seat before looking at his phone, replying as quickly as he could.

_Simon (3:58:24 pm):_

_words fail from deh (since i think it would fit seymour considering how he was also trapped in a big lie), santa fe from newsies (seymour and jack kelly both want to be someplace else), one song glory from rent (because it's a nice song)._

_Simon (3:58:26 pm)_

_i hope you know who i’m trying out for._

_Simon (3:58:29 pm)_

_by the way, keep in mind that i’m only going to do an excerpt from the song._

Ralph looked up from his phone, biting his lower lip as he pondered over the song choices. He knew little to nothing about musicals. These songs were completely new to him.

“Sam, wake Eric up,” he muttered from under his breath. The twin snorted, saying something about being Eric before waking his brother up. As if he was merely closing his eyes, he sat up, looking straight at the stage before narrowing his eyes at his brother.

“Why’d you wake me up?”

“Our chief here told me to.”

“Shut up.” Ralph rolled his eyes, showing the text to the twins. “We’re going to listen to these songs and take a group vote. We need Simon to beat these other kids.” He turned towards his bespectacled friend after the twins began to go on their phones. “We can share the same earphones to make it faster.”

Piggy and the twins shared a look, completely used to Ralph’s orders. He truly did stop at nothing if it meant helping a friend.

* * *

In the end, they chose “Words Fail”.

Sam and Eric made a pretty interesting comment upon hearing it. “You know what would be a bonus?” Sam had asked.

“If he successfully makes the casting directors cry,” Eric continued with a grin.

The idea was a bit far-fetched. None of them truly knew what Simon’s singing voice sounded like. As far as they knew, his only musical skill was playing the bass. He _did_ manage to stay as the first chair from middle school to now. Truthfully, they wouldn’t be surprised if he was mediocre at singing.

Ralph whispered this to Piggy, earning him a light punch on his arm.

The singing portion of the auditions started while they were in the middle of listening to the last song in Simon’s list. It wasn’t too impactful, so they all voted between two songs, leaving Ralph to text Simon the results. Afterwards, they listened to each student go up on stage, singing acapella so that the vocal coach could point out their biggest flaws.

In summary, it was getting a bit too boring.

The crowd in the audience was beginning to thin out as more and more students were dismissed. Some stayed, however. They seemed to be much more interested in listening to the others rather than getting into the musical. “Good sports,” Ralph murmured, earning another scold from Piggy.

They watched a few more students go up on the stage and sit back down until Simon’s name was called. The twins made an ungodly noise of excitement as they watched him climb up the elevated stage. This time, Piggy didn’t scold them. He, too, was excited to hear their friend sing.

Ralph gave him a thumbs up and a grin.

Once Simon found the perfect place to stand, he clasped his hands behind his back, smiling at the casting directors despite his nervousness. The large room was quiet, save for the frequent sound of paper rustling against paper. The small boy glanced at his friends from below, shooting them a confused look. They could tell that he was wondering why they were taking _too_ long.

He jumped slightly when he heard one of the casting directors— _oh god, the drama teacher_ —clearing her throat. “Simon Andrada, correct?” Her hand reached over to wrap her manicured fingers around her reusable Starbucks cup, slowly taking a sip of the unknown liquid as she scrutinized every inch of Simon.

The aforementioned boy stood up straight, smiling brightly at the teacher. “Yes, my name is Simon Andrada. I will be auditioning for the role of Seymour Krelborn,” he announced loudly and clearly. One of the twins let out a low whistle. They had never heard Simon speak so confidently.

“Alright, what song will you be singing?”

“I will be singing ‘Words Fail’ from _Dear Evan Hansen._ ”

“Okay. We’re ready when you are, Simon.”

Piggy wiped his clammy hands on his sweater, growing incredibly pale as he waited for it to start. Ralph and the twins noticed, whispering amongst each other. “He’s gonna do great,” one of the twins claimed. “He’s named after one of the chipmunks from _Alvin and the Chipmunks,_ he’s gonna do more than great, actually.”

A few people from behind their seat heard their comment and stifled a laugh. Ralph glanced back, seeing only a blur of red hair before turning back to watch Simon. Eavesdropping weirdos.

He had turned just in time to see Simon’s posture transition from standing tall to slightly hunching forward, fidgeting hands raised near his chest. There was a different look to him, now. Ralph couldn’t help but grin wildly at his friend’s sudden change in appearance. This was definitely part of his audition.

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the boy to begin his song. Once Simon finally parted his lips to start, it was apparent that he was going to rock his audition.

“ _I guess I thought I could be part of this._ ”

The twins made an ungodly noise once again. One of them held their phone up, recording Simon as he sang. The other one kept smacking Ralph’s arm and excitedly pointing at their friend. If it were any other time, the fair-haired boy was sure that their friend would break into laughter and chastise them gently. He had expected Piggy to scold the energetic duo, but when he turned to check, he saw his eyes sparkling behind his glasses, completely entranced by the mixture of good acting and good vocals.

He heard an amused noise from the people behind him. Once again, he turned back to look, locking eyes with the person who had red hair. The stranger narrowed his light blue eyes, smirking at Ralph before nudging the boy sitting next to him. Much like Sam earlier, the boy had fallen asleep while waiting in the audience. He jolted awake, fixing his chestnut brown hair before looking around.

“Was I called up yet?”

“No,” a grumble answered out. It came from another person beside the redhead. It was easy to miss him. He had sunk so low in his seat that he had to place his foot on the chair in front of him. “They haven’t called you up, yet.” He blew lightly at a stray strand of black hair, too lazy to fix the rather girlish scrunchie holding his bangs back. He had noticed Ralph staring at him, slowly raising his hand and getting ready to flip his middle fi—

Ralph placed his focus back on Simon before he could get pissed off. He crossed his arms and huffed, leaning back on the uncomfortable auditorium chair.

“ _Words fail, words fail. There’s nothing I can say!”_

Right. He needed to focus on Simon right now. His friend needed all the help he could get.

* * *

Soon enough, what was left of the crowd broke into applause. One of the casting directors even wiped their eyes before clapping. “That ran a little past our suggested time,” the drama teacher laughed. “That’s okay. You did very well, Simon.”

Simon beamed, bowing slightly and muttering a chain of “thank you”s before walking off the stage, looking down at the ground as he made his way towards his friends. “...How did I do?” he asked quietly, sitting down in the chair beside Piggy.

“Dude, you were so-”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were _that_ goo-”

“I was right when I made that chipmunk referen-”

The sudden onslaught of replies made Simon turn into a dark shade of red. He shot a look at Ralph that basically called for his help. It was a look that the fair-haired boy was used to.

“You did great,” he assured, reaching over Piggy to pat Simon’s shoulder. He received a thankful smile.

Their bespectacled friend sighed, allowing the two their moment of intimacy before tapping Ralph’s arm. “Don’t forget that the auditions still aren’t over,” he pointed out quietly, gesturing towards a tall redhead walking up the elevated stage as if he owned the whole world. Ralph raised an eyebrow at the annoying spectacle, crossing his arms and leaning back once again.

“Who’s this clown?” he murmured.

The twins whipped their heads towards Ralph, shushing him in fear. The blond raised his hands as if he was pleading the fifth, his confusion growing stronger at the duo’s strange reaction. “You shouldn’t say that out loud! He’s gonna kill you,” one of them whispered quickly.

“They say that the last person who made fun of him got locked in the janitor’s closet over the weekend,” the other half added morosely.

Ralph groaned and rolled his eyes, glancing back at the redhead’s companions behind them before leaning in towards the twins. “I just wanted to know his name, not his whole entire criminal record.” Damn. Was it that hard to get information nowadays?

“Maybe you should wait for him to announce his name before asking,” Piggy whispered, nudging his curious, blond friend before gesturing towards the object of his interest. The mystery redhead had his hands behind his back, much like how Simon did during his audition. Unlike him however, he kept his eyes straight ahead, not at all staring at the casting directors, but rather at the wall behind them. The drama teacher once again sipped from her reusable cup, tapping her long fingernails on her table and pleasantly smiling at the student in front of her.

“You know what to do by now, yes?”

The redhead grinned. Ralph rolled his eyes. He must have been one of those _lucky_ few who got into the cast list last year.

“Yep. My name is Jack Merridew and I will be auditioning for whoever you would like me to be.”

There was an excited holler behind him and Ralph pursed his lips.

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hc simon as filipino or at least half-filipino
> 
> as for the others??? i have no idea yet,


End file.
